warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Story; Name added later
:: RiverClan: :: Leader: ''Fallstar: a pale brown tabby tom :: ''Deputy: Ambereye: dark ginger she-cat (Turtlepaw) '' Medicine Cat: Sandsong: pale ginger tom with white paws and chest :: ''Warriors: *Quailfur: a dark brown tabby tom with white tail tip and muzzle *Tanglefeet: a clumsy tortoiseshell she-cat *Heatherstone: a ginger-and-white she-cat *Leaf-foot: a ginger-brown tabby tom with white feet *Honeywhisker: golden-brown tabby she-cat with white paws'' (Shinepaw)'' *Quiverstep: a long-furred white she-cat with gray tinted paws, tail, muzzle and ears *Spiderleaf: long-limbed black tom *Sneezetail: black-and-white tom *Thistleflower: pale gray tabby she-cat with yellow-amber eyes (Lightpaw) *Reedpelt: reddish brown tabby tom *Breezeclaw: gray tabby tom (Burstpaw) *Sparksky: a pale yellow-ginger she-cat *Crowheart: black she-cat :: Apprentices: *Turtlepaw: a pale brown tom with darker brown splotches *Shinepaw: pale ginger she-cat *''Burstpaw'': white and ginger splotched she-cat *Lightpaw: white tom :: Queens: *Littlebreeze: small brown tabby with white paws and chest '(Bundlekit, Swankit, Piecekit, Wrenkit & Sweetkit) :: Elders: *Spicefur: a bright ginger tom *''Grassclaw:'' a mottled brown tom *Larktail: a white and brown splotched she-cat *Patcheye: a white tom with one black spot on his eye Chapter 1 : The wind bellowed it's warning. The rain splattered down on the ground, and thunder rumbled angrily. Lightning lit up the sky with a yellow explosion of light. Hisses and yells erupted from the ground as darkness engulfed everything in it's path. The moon was covered by a black cloud. " StarClan has spoken. The gathering is over!" hissed a stocky black tom, his words fallen to deaf ears. All the cats were already scattering to get to their camps and the safety of their dens. He jumped down, dashing after his clan-mates. A small furry she-cat scattered after the fishy-scented warriors, her once elegant, long fur now stringy and sticking to her small frame. She mewed, catching up to her clan-mate. " I hate rain." she hissed in a reddish-brown tom's ear. He grunted his agreement, amber eyes flashing with anger. " Why would StarClan do that? The gathering wasn't as bad as last time, and last time nothing happened." he growled grudgingly. The she-cat nodded, face grim. The wet cats padded into camp, and the wet she-cat scrambled to the leader's den. " Fallstar?" she murmured, peering in. " Come in." a husky voice murmured. :She padded in, shaking her fur. Her yellow eyes glittered. " What do you think of the gathering?" she murmured, laying next to to brown tom. A long, rusty sigh filled the air. " I don't know, Quiverstep. Maybe StarClan thinks. . . Oh, I don't know what StarClan thinks. Not only that, we need to be careful. I'm afraid the river might flood again." Quiverstep nodded her understanding. Thunder clattered and Quiverstep heard hisses and spits of anger and surprise. Quiverstep settled her head on her paws, letting herself be washed over by her former mentor's scent. " And the green cough," he continued rambling, " It's spreading through all the clans. Even Sandsong is starting to sneeze more often!" he mewed. " We need a new place to keep all the cats." Quiverstep picked her head up. " The medicine cat's den isn't good enough?" she meowed, looking at the respected leader. She flicked her tail, seeing the seriousness in his face. " We need a place that it won't spread easily." he murmured, his eyes glazed with thought and grief. Quiverstep understood. Fallstar's sister, Sunflash, had died recently from the fatal illness and Sunflash's daughter, Sparksky, recently was diagnosed with the disease that took her mother's life. " We could make a small camp to keep them in till it blows over." the small she-cat suggested, " Or we could.." she trailed off. Fallstar gave her a quick lick to the ear. " Get to the warriors' den," he purred with a sudden change of mood. Quiverstep could tell it was an act. Stupid furball, she thought, just be sad like the rest of us. ''Yet, she also was proud and admired his ability to keep himself. . . orderly. She obediantly padded out, quickly dashing to the warmth and dryness of the den. " Great, right when I was about to get dry, we get another wet one." hissed Sneezetail, but Quiverstep was glad to see a amused gleam in those blue-green eyes. She settled herself in the den, huddling to her clan-mates. She sighed. '' This greencough is going to kill us. . . Chapter 2 Quiverstep awoke quickly, yellow eyes flashing. She glanced outside the den at the wet camp. The sound of dripping water droned in the background while she watched cats mingle and share prey. Her whiskers twitched as she got and padded outside. Grabbing a water vole from the freshkill pile, she sat down and chewed distastefully at the prey. It was a soaked, stringy vole. She unwillingly swallowed as she saw Reedpelt pad over with a minnow in his jaws. " Hallow, Quivershtep." he murmured, dropping the small fish. The long-furred queen grinned at her goofy companion. " Prey running well, I see." she noted, swallowing her vole quickly. " The storm made the river flood a little," he meowed grimly, " but the fish are going crazy since the rain. They practically jump in to our paws." he purred delightfully. Quiverstep nodded as she stared at the medicine cat's den. She heard pitiful mewling and coughing. Alarm flooded her when she saw Fallstar enter and leave the den. Surely he can't be sick, she thought darkly,'' maybe he was just visiting'' As the tabby leader jumped onto the Highstump, his eyes flashed with grief. Or was she just seeing things? She crouched, eyes unwavering as she stared intently at the leader. Reedpelt finished his minnow, following Quiverstep's gaze. " All cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather under the Highstump." he yowled. He barely waited for the cats to gather before he continued. " I have just visited the medicine cat's den. Burstpaw and Ambereye have just went to hunt with Starclan," he paused briefly to hear the gasps erupt in the grief-stricken clan. Sandsong and Quailfur emerged from the medicine cat, dragging the two limp bodies. Oh no.. Immediately, Heatherstone burst from the crowd, grieving the loss of her young daughter, Burstpaw. She wailed as clan-mates slowly flooded behind her, ready to share tongues the last time with their lost friends. Fallstar jumped once more back onto the Highstump. " Ambereye was a fine warrior," his voice quavered, and he bore his eyes at his clan, hoping they hadn't heard the leader's grief, " She would have made a finer leader. " The brown tabby paused for a moment to honor the she-cat. " But life moves on, and we must appoint a new deputy. I say these words before the body of Ambereye, so she may hear and approve of my choice." His eyes laid upon a ginger-brown tabby. " Leaf-foot will be the new deputy of Riverclan." he yowled. Cheers of approval rippled through the cats. " Leaf-foot! Leaf-foot! Leaf-foot!" Quiverstep cheered, smiling. Leaf-foot was a popular choice for new deputy, the tabby was very calm and collected, but a very skilled hunter and fighter. As soon as the cheering died down, Fallstar spoke once more. " Turtlepaw, your new mentor shall be Breezeclaw. Breezeclaw, I hope you do well." Fallstar tensed, eyes contacting with Breezeclaw. Quiverstep couldn't blame him; Fallstar and Breezeclaw had always disliked each other. The gray tabby wasn't exactly friendly. She glared at him, watching as he left camp. Her yellowed eyes flickered. What is he up to? Quiverstep awoke, stretching her limbs. The patrols had been going slow; it was wet and no clan wanted to go outside let alone try to steal another clan's territory. The river had overflowed, it was impossible for any clan cat to get on their side of the river, unless that had swimming skills like all of Riverclan. Hunting patrols were also slow, because of the overflow of fish. It seemed they had too many fish at times. She grinned, happy.'' Why couldn't clan life always be this simple?'' It has been nearly half a moon, and the rain kept coming. Honeywhisker recently moved into the nursery, bearing Fallstar's kits. Grassclaw passed away, due to his old age and the greencough. She sat down, grooming her pelt. She had mud stuck between her paw pads from dawn patrol. She glanced around as a small multicolored cat bounded up to her. " Hey, Quiverstep, have you seen Breezeclaw? I can't find him and Shinepaw is about to go hunting with her mentor." meowed Turtlepaw. She shook her head. " I'll look for him." she offered, instantly regretting it. She didn't want to hear that crabby tom, not right now. " You go on with Shinepaw." The tiny tom grinned happily. " Thanks Quiverst-" he sneezed, " Quiverstep." She watched as the small tom bounded off, chatting loudly with Shinepaw. She heard Honeywhisker make a comment and the three of them laughed. She paused. Where would that crabby tom be? She padded out, sniffing at the ground. She raised her head and parted her jaws; she smelled it. It was fresh, but there wasn't much. She followed the scent trail.'' Maybe he was out hunting'', she thought,'' He should really take his responsibilities more serious.'' She stopped near the Twoleg place. The trail continued on. Now Quiverstep was thoroughly confused. Was Breezeclaw taking food from the two-legs? Surely he wouldn't! Prey was running fine in Riverclan; there was enough for Patcheye, for Starclan's sake! She started wandering into the area, shaking from nose to tail "What are you doing?" Quiverstep jumped out of her fur. She whipped around, expecting to see some kittypet or rouge. It was a gray tabby tom. " Breezeclaw," she breathed, " I was looking for you! Why?" he growled, green-blue eyes narrowed. " Turtlepaw was looking for you, he wanted to know if he could go hunting. I told him to go and I'd come get you. What are you doing near the Twoleg place?" she questioned rapidly. " There's a lot of mice here, I'm getting sick of fish." he rumbled, not taking his glare off Quiverstep. " Now lets get back to camp; I almost caught a big one, too." he hissed, stalking off. Quiverstep reluctantly followed. Chapter 3 The nights got colder and snow threatened the ground with fat, gray clouds. Quiverstep could tell Sandsong was going crazy trying to treat the sick cats. Swanpaw, having no experience at all, did his best to help the sandy colored medicine cat, but he couldn't do much. More cats fell ill; Bundlepaw, Sparksky, Frostkit, Tanglefeet, Fallstar, Thistleflower, Wrenpaw and Spicefur were in the medicine cats' den. Even Swanpaw was sniffling. Quiverstep was enjoying the warmth of her den when she saw a familiar face pad in. " Quiverstep," began Turtlepaw. " I'm worrying about Breezeclaw; he's never in camp. We never get training done." mewed Turtlepaw. The multicolored brown tom was slowly maturing into a warrior; he had a scar right above his tail from a dog, he was looking bigger and tougher, his once very bright brown fur fading into a more adult-like shade. Quiverstep nodded; she understood the apprentice's worry. " Me too. He's never in camp. Wanna go search for him and end this?" she suggested boldly. Turtlepaw nodded eagerly. " At this pace, I'll be as old as Patcheye when I get my warrior name!" he joked softly. The two set off, Turtlepaw set off towards the ShadowClan side and Quiverstep towards the Twoleg side. Quiverstep couldn't help but have a deja vu from last time. Maybe he was just hunting mice again, maybe she was mouse-brained for searching for him? Looking for mice all day? She pushed the thoughts to the back of her mind, pulling her paws in and our of the deep grass to walk. " Breezeclaw?" she mewed, hearing her voice falter. If Fallstar had just gave Turtlepaw another mentor, I could have been sleeping right now! " Breeeeeeeeezeclaw!" she hollered, eyes unblinking. The Twoleg-place always made her feel. . . unsafe. She followed what was left of the scent. It was unwaveringly heading deeper into the two-leg place. It stopped at a fence. Quiverstep shut her eyes, jumping on top. What she saw frightened the daylights out of her; Breezeclaw fighting a large ginger tabby tom. A long-furred she-cat was nearby, hissing at the fighters. " Breezeclaw!" she screeched. The toms paused, looking up at her. A deep wound scored the gray tabby's face, right above the eye. He had several other bites and scratches. Blood draped their fur, sticky and warm. She jumped down. " What is this?" she spat. Breezeclaw kept silent, staring with pure hatred at the other tom. " Well?" she hissed, yellow eyes narrowed. Never before had she been so furious. Poor Turtlepaw was out looking for him and this mouse-brain was fighting some rouge cat! She could see the warrior's lip quiver before he began to speak. " I was fetching catnip for Sandsong. This stupid cat attacked me." She heard the ginger cat snarl. " Oh really?" " Yeah, really!" he snarled and they began tumbling once more. Quiverstep's eyes flashed. " Stop!" she snarled and the cats sat apart once more. " Were going home. Turtlepaw has been looking for you." she hissed, feeling more fierce than she thought she could be. She began to pad out of the stinky Twoleg-place, and paused before she jumped over the fence. " I said come on, Breezeclaw." she hissed, whipping around. The gray tabby warrior was standing there, a confused look on his face. The she-cat and ginger tom were padding off, tails entwined. She kneaded the soft grass, waiting for Breezeclaw. She felt no need to talk more, just to wait for the clawed warrior. " How about you tell me what this is all about and I won't mention a word to Fallstar." she mewed gently, quite proud of how the situation seemed to mold like mud in her paws. Chapter 4 Quiverstep shivered, trudging in the snow. The white flakes still littered the ground, challanging the sun to come out and melt them. Everything was sparkling and dazzling and beautiful; in a cold, wintry beautiful way. Breezeclaw had been avoiding her ever since the day at the Twoleg-Place. He completely dismissed his wounds and began to train Turtlepaw to no ends, resulting in his wounds opening twice and Sandsong and Swanpaw watching after him like queens. As if they didn't have enough to handle. " Quiverstep, come here. I hear something in the bushes." a whisper broke Quiverstep's thoughts. She looked at Reedpelt. Quiverstep looked at him quizzically. " Shh, tippy-toes." he grinned. "Look at this great lump!" exclaimed a small kit, yellow ears glittering with adventure. A smaller, reddish kit looked at his den-mate. " That's Goose-ear. Fallfoot told me he's the oldest cat in the clan." mewled the other kit, a mischievous look in his eyes. " I bet if we pounced on him, he wouldn't notice." whispered the red kit. " You're on, Reedkit." She placed white-tipped paw in front of white-tipped paw, tucking her feet in, tail stiff. It was far from perfect, but pretty well for a RiverClan kit. " Thistlepaw taught me," she whispered to a surprised Reedkit, " She said a ThunderClan cat showed her how to stalk at a gathering." Quiverkit was ready to pounce on the ginger-and-white mountain when her paws buckled and she fell over. As she tried to get up, she caught a glimpse of a laughing Reedkit. She could tell he was trying to hold it in. "If you're such a good hunter, you go!" she hissed quietly. Her eyes glittered with amusement as Reedkit dropped onto his tippy-toes and bounced over to Goose-ear. He lunged at the elder, scrambling to the top of the small mountain. " Hur-her?" a sleep voice murmured, tail twitching. Goose-ear rolled over and nearly squashing Reedkit. Quiverkit tumbled onto the floor in uncontainable laughter. " I think it's a fox." whispered Reedpelt, rocking on his toes. " The one that attacked Breezeclaw." Quiverstep's eyes flashed. She hadn't thought the clan would believe their story, but they did. So why did she feel a lurching feeling whenever someone mentioned the fox? "Yeah," she meowed halfheartedly, " Maybe it is." Reedpelt stepped forward on his toes, the snow crunching on the ground. His pale green-yellow eyes widened as a badger exploded from the bush, half-starved with a look of desperation in it's eyes. Quiverstep yowled, shaking. It thundered it's huge, long claws down on Reedpelt and she heard a sickening yelp. Reedpelt scattered from the badger's grips, long, deep, bloody claw marks scoring his pelt. " Run!" Reedpelt hissed, like it wasn't the most obvious thing in the world. They ran, a look of fear and pure desperation flooded their faces and they bounced through the ferns and fallen birches all the way to the frozen river. " It's still chasing us!" gasped Reedpelt, back to the river. Quiverstep placed one paw in the river, but the ice was a thin sheet, and instantly crackled under her foot. She gasped, nearly plunging into the water. She whipped around, staring at the vicious face of the badger, lumbering from the thin tree line into their sights. This is the end. She looked at Reedpelt, eyes flickering. You're a great friend, Reedpelt. Then, something happened that made Quiverstep's heart lurch and whirl with emotions. Reedpelt screeched with such ferocity you'd think he was in LionClan. He pounced, clawing the badger, running around the lumbering beast and nipping at all it's paws. He didn't hesitate after the badger nearly took off his head, and snapped at it's hind leg. The badger's long claws eventually connected with the sleek fur of the Riverclan warrior, blood meeting the air as it splattered on the ground. In a moment of confusion, the badger knocked Reedpelt off his paws and swiped at him on the ground. Reedpelt stood up, panting and blood oozed on his fur. The badger whipped his large paw on Reedpelt's head, crashing it into the ground. The braze warrior lay eerily still. Quiverstep ran deep into the woods. Her main concern was to find help, quickly. She couldn't leave the bravest warrior in the woods to be eaten by a badger! " Help," she squealed, collapsing as she entered camp, " The river! Reedpelt- There's a badger at the river!" she hissed, eyes shutting. Her lounges burned and she was shock-stricken.'' It's my fault'', she thought before drifting.